1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotating data transmission device, in particular for use in computer tomographs. Here a transmission of digital image data obtained by an X-ray detector is effected in a non-contacting manner between a rotable gantry and a stationary part of a computer tomograph. Furthermore, data can also be transmitted in the opposite direction to control the rotable gantry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for non-contacting rotating data transmission in computer tomographs is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,422. In this, a signal to be transmitted is fed into a differentially operated strip conductor line on a rotating gantry, and is tapped off by a capacitive probe on the stationary part. Devices of this kind are usable up to data rates of an order of magnitude of approx. 1 GBaud. This limit may be shifted slightly to higher values by further developments, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,766. For this, suitable encodings or modulation methods are employed. A further improvement can be achieved by using CDR (Clock and Data Recovery circuits) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,299. Such CDRs can compensate for signal distortion caused by connecting lines or by the contactless data link itself.